Izaya's Suicide Story
by karasuhibari
Summary: Jika Izaya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mati di tangan Shizuo...


**Izaya's Suicide Story**

Disclaimer: Durarara! by Ryohgo Narita**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah cara paling efektif bagi seorang Orihara Izaya untuk bunuh diri? Gampang. Izaya cukup berkeliaran dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter di sekitar manusia bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Minimal satu unit _vending machine_ sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri nyawanya.

Lebih cepat daripada ditabrak truk.

Lebih praktis daripada minum obat nyamuk.

Lebih tidak makan waktu dan biaya daripada gantung diri.

Setidaknya ia mati di tangan Shizuo yang menjadi alasan utamanya hingga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri di usia yang begitu muda.

* * *

><p>Izaya bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia membuat taruhan bodoh itu.<p>

Ia paham dan sangat sadar kalau ia menyukai manusia sampai titik dimana ia rela melakukan apapun untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi manusia apabila diletakkan dalam berbagai macam situasi dan kondisi. Dan ia bahkan berani berasumsi (berdasarkan pengalamannya mengamati manusia sejauh ini) kalau masing-masing indvidu itu memiliki pikiran yang kompleks, dan karena kompleks itulah maka ia bisa mencoba menerapkan berbagai macam cara (pendeknya, memanipulasi) untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Keyakinan itulah yang kemungkinan menjadi kunci utama dari munculnya taruhan yang sebenarnya tidak usah ditepati itu.

Izaya ingat kalau ia bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri, bahwa jika suatu saat nanti ia bertemu dengan orang yang pikirannya simpel—saking simpelnya hingga kemungkinan manipulasi mendekati nol besar—maka ia akan bunuh diri di tempat.

Sejak bertemu dengan Shizuo Heiwajima, taruhannya dengan diri sendiri itu sudah menghantui hidupnya. Bukannya dia peduli dengan taruhan itu—dia kan taruhan dengan dirinya sendiri ini—tapi entah kenapa tiap kali ia mengerjai Shizuo dan dilempari palang lalu lintas atau benda-benda berbahaya lainnya, pikiran tentang taruhan itu terus-menerus muncul dalam kepalanya.

Izaya yang hebat pun jatuh stress.

Hari itu, di hari Senin yang cerah dan sedikit berawan, Izaya terang-terangan menghampiri Shizuo sambil bersiul-siul ceria. "Shizu-chaaannn~~~" adalah sapaan pertama Izaya sekaligus kata-kata terakhirnya, karena segera setelah itu, sebuah _vending machine_ berwarna merah menyala langsung merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Dan _blackout_.

* * *

><p>Apakah bunuh diri memang segampang itu?<p>

Kalau iya, orang tidak akan susah-susah naik ke gedung yang tinggi untuk lompat dari lantai teratas. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata ciuman maut dari _vending machine_ hanya berhadiah hidung retak dan koma setengah hari. Izaya bahkan hampir kehilangan kata-kata saat ia tersadar dan melihat bahwa Shizuo adalah orang yang menungguinya di samping ranjang tempat ia terkapar.

"Yo, kecoak" kata Shizuo dengan suara rendahnya, "Kupikir kau bakalan tidur lebih lama lagi"

Tidak mau kalah, Izaya langsung membalas, "Wah, wah, Shizu-chan~~ Kau cuma duduk-duduk saja disitu padahal kau bisa membunuhku sekarang juga, jangan-jangan kau suka padaku?"

Shizuo hanya nyengir jahat sambil memukul kaki kiri Izaya—hal itu langsung membuat Izaya sadar kalau kaki kirinya juga patah, ditambah dengan bagian rusuknya yang terasa sakit dan nyeri di sekujur lengannya. Well, oke, ternyata kerugian yang ia derita bukan cuma keretakan pada hidungnya yang sempurna.

"Aku hampir saja membunuhmu tadi, tapi kupikir itu malah akan membantumu"

"Oh?" Izaya menaikkan alisnya. Shizuo tidak mungkin tahu tentang rencananya untuk mati di tangan cowok berpakaian bartender itu kan?

"Jadi kupatahkan saja tulang-tulangmu agar aku tidak usah melihat wajah kecoakmu itu di Ikebukuro setidaknya selama beberapa bulan ke depan…" kata Shizuo sambil menyulut rokoknya, "Dan ketika kau keluar dari sini, aku akan mematahkan semua tulangmu lagi sampai puas. Dengan cara ini, aku tidak perlu sering-sering melihat wajahmu sekaligus bisa membuatmu menderita sampai setengah mati"

"Ahahaha" Izaya tertawa garing, "Shizu-chan jahat banget~~"

"Yah, Izaya-kun~~" kata Shizuo, "Sampai jumpa beberapa bulan lagi"

Sambil melihat sosok Shizuo yang meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit yang serba putih itu, Izaya tidak mampu menahan cengirannya. Sudah ia duga. Taruhannya dengan diri sendiri itu cuma taruhan konyol. Mungkin Shizuo adalah orang berpikiran simpel, tapi mendengar kata-katanya barusan, Izaya beranggapan bahwa aman jika ia berasumsi bahwa Shizuo itu jauh lebih menarik dari sekedar 'simpel'.

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya berbisik, "Aku tidak sabar untuk bermain-main denganmu lagi"

**END**


End file.
